


Caniformes - Character Art

by give_it_a_little_nudge, Melodina, Purrvet



Series: Caniformes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/give_it_a_little_nudge/pseuds/give_it_a_little_nudge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodina/pseuds/Melodina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrvet/pseuds/Purrvet
Summary: A compilation of character depictions.  They're arranged by Pack or functional grouping.  Beware of story spoilers within the tile texts.





	1. Pack Winchester

**Author's Note:**

>   

 

1 - Castiel, Chapter 110

 

 

2 - Dean, Chapter 109

 

Portrait of Dean's avatar, Chapter 28

  

3 - Cain, Chapter 107

  

4 - Sam, Chapter 44

  

5 - Kali, Chapter 98

  

6 - Jess, Chapter 69

 

 7 - Michael, Chapter 71

  

8 - Gabe, Chapter 95

 

  

9 - April, Chapter 7

  

10 & 11 - J.T. and Hank, Chapter 65

 

 Unranked Grandfathered - Naomi, Chapter 40

 

Pack Residence, Lawrence Kansas, Chapter 99


	2. Pack LaFitte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack LaFitte
> 
> Beware of spoilers in text.

 

 

 

1 - Benny, Chapter 12

 

 

2 - Jo, Chapter 21

 

 

3 - Lisa, Chapter 82

 

 

4 - Ketch, Chapter 102

 

 

5 - Jack, Chapter 103

 

 

6 - Charlie, Chapter 94

 

 

7 - Andrea, Chapter 78

 

 

8 - Meg, Chapter 84

 

 

9 - Ellen, Chapter 47

 

 

10 - Adam, Chapter 42

 

 

11 - Ben, Chapter 93


	3. ACRI STAFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> American Caniforme Research Institute (ACRI) - Faculty and Staff
> 
> Directors organized by rank. Employees by designation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted characters have been repeated in this chapter as appropriate.

 

 

ALPHA Winchester, Chapter 110

 

 Alpha LaFitte, Chapter 12

  

alpha Singer, Chapter 55

 

 alpha Winchester, Chapter 109

 

 Uriel, Chapter 108

 

 Victor, Chapter 11

  

Jo, Chapter 21

  

Raphael, Chapter 38

  

Jim, Chapter 31

  

  Hannah, Chapter 63

 

Joshua, Chapter 97

 

Ketch, Chapter 102

  

Missouri, Chapter 81

  

Cole, Chapter 4

  

Sonny, Chapter 75

  

Billie, Chapter 30

 

Pam, Chapter 36

 

Bela, Chapter 86

  

Jody, Chapter 10

 

Christian, Chapter 67

  

Rufus, Chapter 59

  

Kevin, Chapter 27

  

Jack, Chapter 103

  

Charlie, Chapter 94

  

Garth, Chapter 32

  

Meg, Chapter 84

  

Aaron, Chapter 105

 

Donna, Chapter 60

  

Balthazar, Chapter 9

  

Ellen, Chapter 47

  

Becky, Chapter 104

  

Adam, Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Kevin outranks Jack, Bela outranks Jody, both due to seniority and position. I believe those are only pairs with the same ratings. Everyone else is listed in order of Secondary rating, betas purely by Tertiary.


	4. SPECIAL OPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Operations - Rescue and Rehabilitation Team

 

 

Sponsor: Castiel Winchester, Chapter 110

 

Project Director: Bobby Singer, Chapter 55

 

Krissy, Chapter 51

 

Coordinator: Maureen Caruthers, Chapter 89

 

Alex, Chapter 91

 

Operations Director: Christian Campbell, Chapter 67

 

Ash, Chapter 17

 

Director of Information: Zeke Marsden, Chapter 3

 

Operations Team Lead: Claire Novak, Chapter 25


	5. Ancillary Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody else...Listed in Secondary designation order.

 

Crowley, Chapter 88

 

Jonathon, Chapter 53

 

Rowena, Chapter 101

 

Rachel, Chapter 39

 

Tessa, Chapter 73

 

Nick, Chapter 76

 

Jeremy, Chapter 2

 

Anna, Chapter 15


	6. Last Chapter Collage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all Melodina. I can't thank you enough. For your friendship and your patience and your constant reminders about comma and hyphens and translation struggles. Under-roos aren't a reference that translates, it turns out.
> 
> Love you so much!

 

Chapter 111

**Author's Note:**

> Note on the visual aspect of the images: Each image is a representation of the character's individual wolf's perception of the world. It's the wolf's visual point of view, so each is unique.
> 
> Exception for the four main characters who were rendered from the perspective of their primary designations. Cas, Dean, Michael, and April are shown the way they see themselves. Everyone else is shown from their tertiary outward.


End file.
